A new time
by avengedsketch
Summary: 8 years after the kishin was defeated the old soul eater gang as you know it has grown up. Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz, Crona and Patti; they all have children that will be sent to the DWMA one by one. This will follow the adventures of their children. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters right guys?**

**Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti: Right!**

**Kid: *nosebleed on the floor* You...has...no...symmetry...**

**Me: THE WORD SYMMETRY ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!**

**Soul: Eh.**

**Black*Star: X_X**

**Me: *whistles* I wonder what happened to himmm.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Soul walked into the house with a smell of beer and cigarettes trailing close behind him. His hand shot to his head as an agonizing headache struck him for a minute, "Maybe I overdid it just a bit this time..." He slowly turned the knob to his bedroom checking to see what Maka was doing. "Man.. Are you ever naked?!" Maka rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. "What're you reading this time bookworm?"

"50 Shades Of Grey. Soul, where have you been?" Maka closed her book shut.

"Eh.. Out and about." His fingers combed through his spiky white hair.

Maka's nose twitched a bit. "Hey what's that smell-" She sighed. "You've been at the bar. You know I don't want you there!"

"Maka i'm not gonna cheat on you. After all, cool guys don't cheat." Tears began streaming down Maka's face. "Maka? Maka what's wrong?!"

* * *

**_CRASH!_**

**Angels P.O.V**

"What was that?!" I climbed out my bed and slipped on my purple bunny slippers. "Axel! Hey Axel! Wake up! Did ya hear that?!"

Axel rubbed his tired eyes and got out of bed sighing, "Not again...C'mon" I trailed behind him to my parents room and I peered through the crack of my parents burgundy bedroom door.

"Soul you have to stop going to this bar! Please... I don't want us to end up like Mama and Papa!" Maka yelled.

"Maka, you can't even trust me can you?! Will you tell me how you come up with this wild accusations?!" Soul looked over at her.  
"You've been gone so much you don't even try to take care of our children anymore!" Maka pushed him away.

"I left one time!" Soul yelled back a bit irritated. I leaned in a bit more as their argument got quieter. My brother leaned over me causing me to fall into the room, he landed right next to me. My parents eyes drifted over to us.  
"Hehe..."

* * *

My mother picked me up and a wide smile crossed her face. I smiled back naturally because, I'm usually a happy person. "Mommy? Are you and daddy getting a divorce?"

**Souls P.O.V**

'Who would've known she knew what a divorce is...' I smirked, keeping as cool as possible. "Sweetie, mommy and i won't be getting a divorce for a long long time." Maka looked at me with distress written all over her face and I sighed. I knew what she was thinking. A thousand thoughts went through my mind. 'I can't keep lying to my kids... And to Maka... This isn't cool... Its getting late... Maybe I'll...'

_Flashback (Soul's P.O.V)_

_I was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Maka's arrival. Coffee in hand, I took a sip as my eyes floated towards the door. 'There she is... If only I could tell her how much I...'_

_"Hey Soul!" Maka took a seat across from me.  
"What's up? Needed to tell me something?" I traced my fingers along to designs carved into the wood.  
"Mhm. So we've finally collected 99 souls again and I found a witch mission... So how about it huh? You'll finally be a death scythe if we accomplish it!"  
__A smirk crossed my face. __"Then i'll be the coolest guy in the academy." Maka smiled at me.  
"Soul... I think I...Love...you..." I looked at Maka,  
"What did you say?"  
"I...Love...You..."  
(Flashback ends)_

**_BOOM!_**

"What was that?!" Maka and I ran out the room and I transformed.  
"Did somebody break in..?" Maka asked.  
"Probably not." I replied.

**Makas P.O.V**

'The doors and windows are all closed... Theres no sign of anyone breaking in.. If no one broke in then what was-' A blood curdling scream snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"MA! DAD! HELP! ANGEL IS-"  
I run back to the bedroom dropping Soul on the way there, I didn't even want hear the end of his plea for help. My foot went flying to the door, almost hard enough to knock it off its hinges. The was a puddle of blood and a crying confused Axel. My knees dropped to the ground next to my daughter.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**Haha! Thanks for reading! R&R! 3 you guys! Holler at me if you want me to continue! ^-^  
**

**Black*Star: YOUR GOD HAZ ARRIVED!  
Where's my baseball bat...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Its avengedsketch back again with teh second chapter of my story which hopefully won't end up as a fail. ^_^' I gotz a pet taco, it's name is taco. :3**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is this laptop, my oc's and my beautiful, wonderful, insanely random imagination._  
**

**AND ACTION! :D**

* * *

All the students stared at me as I ran through the hallways carrying my bleeding daughter to the nurse's office.

"What happened? Is that THE Maka Albarn?" Students mummered amongst themselves as I ran by.

Normal P.O.V

The door swung open and Maka came running through, "Stein! Help! Please!" Stein stared at the sight in awe, finally seeing his previous students daughter, 'It would've been better seeing her if she wasn't on the verge of death...' Stein thought to himself, he took Angel out of Maka's arms and sat her down on the hospital bed. "What happened?" He tried keeping as calm as possible trying not to scare Maka, he began examining her wounds and a worried look crossed his face.

"There was a crash and it sounded like someone broke in... So Soul and I went looking throughout the house until there was a scream... I dropped Soul and ran back in my room and I saw her down on the ground... bleeding... Axel was staring at her... I don't know what exactly happened to her..."

Stein turns the giant bolt in his head and looks at Maka with a smile.

"Everything seems as though it'll be just fine. She'll be better in less than a week."

Maka smiled back, "Thanks." She walked out and back home thoughts filling her mind. 'Was Stein lying to me? What if she doesn't make it? Who was it that did that to her...' She stopped walking. "Whoever it was, I'll get them back! And thats my word! Hmph!" She giggled and skipped off home.

Stein's P.O.V.

'Where is that needle...I gotta put these stitches in... Aha!' I rolled over in my chair to grab the needle and thread across the room when Spirit walked in on me.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sprirt asked staring at his granddaughter all stitched up.

"It depends." I sewed up the last gash on her arm and sighed screwing the bolt in my head some more trying to focus my thoughts.

"On what?" Spirit leaned agaisnt a wall.

"How well she heals. She had 1 or 2 bad gashes but everything else was just minor bruising and scrapes. I'm sure she's going to be fine." I stood up, "Why else are you in here?"

"Lord Death wants us in his office immediately." I followed Spirit out of the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Soul and Auntie Maka are here!"

Tsubaki carried a coffee cup and a biscuit to the table. "Here you go Black*Star! Your favorite, French Roast!" A large smile was across Tsubaki's face as usual, it got wider as she approached her husband sitting down at the table putting his shoes on.

"It's right here on the table for you when you get back."

"Alright!" He runs outside as fast as he can.

Tsubaki giggles at the sight of him. "He's still the same as he was when we were younger."

"Soul! What's up man?!" He punched Soul playfully not noticing Maka.

"Nothin' much..." Soul ran his fingers through his white hair.

"What got you to visit?"

"I needed to get my mind off of something..." His eyes drifted over to something else. "Daisuke! C'mere!" Soul chuckled as Daisuke tried to tackle him but only knocked Soul back a step. "Hehe. Maybe next time buddy."

"Awww.." Daisuke picked up a football off the ground, "Can we play? Pleaseeeee?"

Black Star grabbed the football, "Only if you.. Go long!" He threw the football as Soul and Daisuke went after it. There game of football begun.

* * *

"So Maka, how's life been?" Tsubaki said while beginning to wash the dishes.

"Life has been.. alright. Its had its ups and downs, but I pulled through. How about you Tsubaki? How's Black Star and Daisuke?" Maka fiddled with her fingers.

"Its been pretty good! Except Black Star's arrogance can get a little.. annoying at times. But I can deal with it." She smiled a warm smile, the type that would just make you cheer up on the saddest of days. That was the kind of person Tsubaki was...

_Flashback_

_"Ohhh Tsubakiiiii~!" Black Star smirked as his plans were about to fall into place. He held his flowers behind his back and popped a breath mint into his mouth as he made his way over to Tsubaki._

_Tsubaki giggled as a guy was talking to her. "So um... I was wondering if you would want to oh I don't know maybe... go out sometime?" Black Star dropped the flowers, turned around and ran. His fist flew into a tree causing it shake violently._

_"I'm good... Sorry.." She smiled at the guy and walked away. Walking past the tree she noticed Black Star, "Black Star? You ok?" He sat against the tree, arms folded with bloody knuckles._

_"So you have a boyfriend now huh?" Black Star's gaze fell to the ground avoiding Tsubaki's._

_"No? What are you- Oh, you saw..."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"I turned him down."_

_"What?"_

_"I turned him down... I was saving myself for someone special." A smile crossed her face._

_"Who?" Black Star stood up wiping blood off his knuckles._

_"His name ends in Star." Her smile grew wider._

_"WHO IS THIS STAR GUY?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!"_

_"You silly!" Her smile grew as wide as possible as she kissed him on the cheek. She stared at suprise in Black Star's face._

_Flashback end_

"So why didn't you bring Angel and Axel along?"

* * *

**There goes chapter 2! Thanks for all my readers! Please R&R and if you have any suggestions post them in the reviews or PM me! Bai! Adios! Ciao! 3 you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! Thanks for teh reads and reviews! They will all go to the help destroy Excalibur foundation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. The only things I own are my OCs, my laptop, and teh awesomeness inside my brain.**

* * *

"So where are Angel and Axel?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're ah... At daycare?" Maka replied, Tsubaki turned around and looked at Maka.

"Since when do they go to day-care?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. Maka sighed and looked up from the table.

"Angel is in the infirmary and Axel is with his grandfather."

"Oh.. It'll be ok." She pulled Maka into a friendly hug. "Don't worry, She'll be fine." A faint smile formed on Maka's face and she stood up straight.

"Why don't we go on the porch and watch the boys play football?" Tsubaki nodded and followed her to the porch. "So, is Daisuke turning out like Black Star?"

"Hmm.. He is a mix between Black Star and I. How about Angel and Axel?"

"Axel is more like Soul, Angel is... I don't really know. She seems to have her own personality." Maka looked up and noticed Soul standing next to her, hands shoved in his pockets. "Ready to go?"  
"Oh alright! Bye Tsubaki! Bye Black Star!" Maka floated behind Soul making their way to the car.

* * *

**Daisuke's P.O.V**

"Daisuke! Daisukeeee! Get up! C'mon!" I rubbed my eyes peering around the room, only to see a hyped up Angel shaking me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're all going to the beach! Remember?!" She giggled and flashed a smile at me. 'She's so cute...' My eyes widened. Did I really just say that?!

Her head tilted in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"Nope..." I got up out of bed and went off to take a shower.

My fingers combed through my shaggy black hair, day dreaming until... "AH CRAP! AH! IT SAID NO TEARS!" CRASH! I went tumbling out the shower pulling the shower curtain down with me blinded by the shampoo in my eyes. Turning the water off I got dressed into my swim trunks and walked out the bathroom. "I'm ready!"

**Angels P.O.V**

"Okay! Let's go! C'mon!" I skipped out the door.

It's been about 5 years since the incident. We still haven't found out who attacked me that night but, I think we've let it go. I'm 9 now, and Black Star is trying to convince me to let him train me. He seems a brutal but...

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. "Oof!" Rubbing my hip trying to figure out what happened a voice spoke up, "Hello there Angel." I looked up.

"Oh hi Uncle Death! Didn't know you would be here! If you're here that means... Where's Auntie Liz and Patti?!" My eyes started looking around frantically only to receive a chuckle from him.

"They're by the water." He pointed to the blonde girls tanning by the beach along with their daughter, Tiffany. Tiffany was... the basic stereotype of a blonde. She's nothing like her mother or her father.

Tiffany looked up from her cellphone, "O.M.G. Angel look how much you've changed!" She giggled and ran over to me. I looked away slightly annoyed, "Where's Sam?" She scoffed and pointed to the dock. "Thanks!" I skipped over to Samantha and pushed her into the water.

"H-hey! I-its cold in here!" I held out my hand giggling to help her up, but only got pulled into the water right along with her.

**Normal P.O.V**

The parents watched the kids from onshore, having conversations and fits of laughter; enjoying their drinks. Until a guy walked up to them, "Excuse me, but are you the grim reaper?"

Kid looked up, "Who's asking?"

The guy gained a nervous stance before finally speaking, "I'm just asking, my kid goes to the DWMA and I wanted to meet the director of it all."

"Hmph." Kid continued sipping on his drink and turned his attention away from the guy as he stormed off. "Speaking of the DWMA, are you all sending your kids here?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Black Star yelled from on top of the beach umbrella.

"Black Star get down from there!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"How about you Crona?" Crona looked up from his magazine, "O-oh.. I-i think so..."

"Soul? Maka?"

"Of course we are, or that'd be totally uncool." Soul slid his sunglasses on, running his fingers through his hair. Maka rolled her eyes at the sight of it.

"That's wonderful," Kid looked up at the sky noticing storm clouds getting closer. "Why don't we all go back to my house?"

* * *

**Annnddddd that's chapter 3! Sorry for teh crappy story. But anywhooooooooo. Thanks! Bye! Ciao! See ya! Adios! Aloha! **

**Read. Review. Follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I finally wrote the 4th chapter sowwie if it took a couple days I was at an anime convention for the weekend then I decided to take a break to think of some ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, this laptop and my awesome imagination.**

**Black Star: *is tied up in a corner***

**I also don't know what happened to Black Star over there... Well read on!**

* * *

"Would anyone like any coffee?" Kid poured some coffee into a mug making sure it was perfectly halfway full.

"I'll have some." Soul got up from the couch to grab the second mug, then went back to sit down. "Anyone up for some football?" He propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on. Black Star and Kid sat down to watch the game as the girls left the house talking about going to some place.

* * *

"I'm bored what should we do?" Samantha hung upside down off the bed, her face slightly turning red.

"Let's do each others nails and hair!" Tiffany giggled and curled her long blonde hair with her fingers.

"Anyone besides Tiffany? Anyone?" Samantha sighed.

"How about hide and seek?" Angel asked, her eyes never left the corner she was staring at. "The house is so big there's a lot of places to hide..." She traced her fingers through the grooves of the designs in the wall, "Who did this?"

"Oh, I got bored one day and started chipping away at the wall. But yeah let's play hide and seek!" "Not it!"

"Not it!" Everyone chimed in except for Samantha, "Huh? What happened? Wait! I wasn't ready!" Everyone laughed and ran out of the room she sighed, "1..2..3..4..5.."

Axel ran past Soul, Black Star and Kid leaving them in confusion followed by Daisuke. "7..8..9..10..11.."

"Where do I hideeee? Aha!" Tiffany ran into the bathroom and hid inside the tub. "12..13..14.. 15.. 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not here I come becomes completely silent as I walk out Tiffany's room, minus the yells from the living room about the football game. Samantha ran through the hallways and to a closet. 'Since when does a closet snicker?' She asked herself and flung the door wide open. "Found you Axel! Is Daisuke back there too?" Samantha looked in and pulled out Daisuke, "Now where is Angel and Tiffany?"

"Dunno." Axel stuck his hands into his tiny pockets and started up the stairs to a bedroom, "Hmmm... Angel! There's cheesecake downstairs!" Angel ran out from underneath the bed, bumping into Axel, "Jerk.." After they found Tiffany they decided to play a few more rounds until they got tired.

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

'Is that girl texting me again?' I thought to myself checking my cellphone. 'She is...'

_Where are you honey?_

_I'm at a friend's house, didn't I ask you to stop calling me that? I thought we went over this._

This is so not cool.

_Hmph. Why don't you just leave that Maka girl?_

_Because..._

_Not like you love her anymore anyways. You like me, Now come over so we can have some fun honey._

I sighed and closed my phone, "I'll see you guys later, tell Maka I went out." And with that I was out the door. 'I can't believe this girl... Maka isn't cheating on me, why am I even listening to her? I should tell Maka about what happened that night...' I thought.

**_Flashback_**

_I sat down at the bar tapped my fingers on the granite counter. "Just a few drinks to relax Soul, just one. Or else Maka will flip off again." _

_"What can I get for ya hottie?" I blushed at the bartender's comment._

_"I'll just have some beer..."_

_"You sound a little down, How about I bring you something special free of charge?" A smirk crossed her face but she made sure he didn't notice it._

_"I don't know.."_

_"Just try it." My eyes looked down as a drink was shoved in front of me, it smelled strong. Very strong. After a few sips I was already feeling close to drunk. _

_"I think I'm gonna head out now. Thanks." I stood up only to see the bartender slam her hands down on the counter._

_"I tried to be nice... I knew no one would ever like me..." She sighed, and the guilt finally got to me. I sat back down and started drinking down the rest."_

_The bartender dragged me into the backroom and that's when it all began. My first affair._

**_Flashback_**_ **end**_

I stared at the yellow house in front of me, "Well, here we go..."

* * *

"Kid where's Soul at?" Maka asked walking into the house, "We've got to get going it's getting late. Angel! Axel sweetie! Time to go!"

"Well bye guys, see you around." Axel walked out the room followed by Angel who turned around and waved goodbye.

"Soul went out." Black Star said too interested in the video game to pay attention to Maka.

Maka sighed, "Okay. See you all later." She walked out the house with Angel on her back and Axel holding her hand.

"Where's daddy? Is he with-" Axel covered his sisters mouth before she could say anything.

"Hm? Is he with who?" Maka bent down to Angel's level smiling at her.

"No one..."

"You know mommy gets very sad when her children lie to her..." Maka stood up giving Angel time to think before someone finally spoke up.

"This girl..." Axel answered for her. When she heard this she stopped walking and her green eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but instead just kept on walking. The rest of the walk home was silent.

_"Maka I would never cheat on you and you know that. Cheating isn't cool."_

Tears began to build up in Maka's eyes, "You said you would never..." She spoke to herself quietly so Angel and Axel wouldn't hear.

"Maka! Hey Maka!" A voice called out from behind them, Maka turned around when she heard the footsteps getting closer.

* * *

**Hehehe! I think I should stop leaving cliffhangers on every single chapter. But anywho thanks for teh awesome reviews from teh awesome people! I think I'm going to continue this story for a bit and see where it goes. Okay well thanks for reading!**

**Read. Review. Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? Okay so, so far in the last chapter it ended where someone was trying to catch up to Maka and everyone was thinking Soul was cheating, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and my laptop and this imagination.**

* * *

Maka turned around to see Soul running trying to catch up with her, "What do you want?"

"Maka we need to talk..." Soul rubbed the back of his head.

"We can talk later. I'm going to go put the kids to bed." She walked up the steps to the house and inside, "Come on Axel, Angel. I'm going to tuck you in tonight."

Soul watched Maka skip off to the kids room with a bright smile on her face, _'I haven't made Maka smile like that in a long time...' _Soon after Maka walked out of the room quietly and the smile came right off her face. "What do you want to talk about cheater?" Soul's eyes widened at that last word, _'cheater'. _

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... Maka I swear I'm not cheating, it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh really?"

"But... I may have one time... It was one time... I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

She puffed, "Then what were Angel and Axel talking about?"

"They know I was going over a girl's house tonight but I wasn't cheating. She was stuck on that one nighter and kept thinking we were together. So I went to her house and told her off. Maka I told you, cool guys don't cheat." Next thing Maka knew Soul had pulled her into a hug, "I'm..."

Maka looked up at him, "You're what?"

"Sorry..." Maka hugged him tighter sighing, 'I knew he would never cheat.' She thought to herself as a smile crossed her face. "Lets get to bed." Soul carried Maka to the bedroom, whispering sweet nothings in her ear on the way there.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes and swung my feet off the bed, "Hmm.." My fingers rubbed across the nightstand top leaving dust on top of them, "Seems as though my maid hasn't been doing her job. Amy! Get in here!" My eyes rolled lazily towards the door watching it when a busty girl entered the room, her long navy blue hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Y-yes master?"

I stared at her motioning for her to come to me, "Did you really clean my room yesterday? You'd better not lie to me."

She stared at the ground, "No, I'm sorry master. I-i'll clean it now."

The same bland look stayed on my face, "You're not leaving without punishment." I shoved my fingers into her left eye socket, moving them around. A hysterical laugh came from my mouth as I heard her cries of pain, I pulled my fingers out and wiped the blood on my pants, "Get to cleaning." Out the room I went.

"Y-y-yes m-m-master..."

"Few more days, just a few more days." Stirring my cup of coffee I chuckled at how well my plan was falling into place. "I'm going out Amy! This place better be clean by the time I get back!"

_Now... Off to Death City._

* * *

**_Who is this unknown person? What is this plan of his? So Maka wasn't cheating on Soul? Some of you may even be asking: WTF IS GOING ON HERE?! FIUAHWEGFUIAJWNF I'M SO CONFURSED! If you're asking that last question you might need to reread the story lol._  
**

**Sorry the chapter is so short guys! I have writers block and I can't think of any ideas, so I'm guessing it may be a while before I write the next chapter. Anywho~ Stay cool! **

**Read. Review. Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry it took sooo long! I couldn't think of anything, then school started then i forgot and yeah... No one cares lol anyways well here we goooo! So I don't get sued or some legal junk.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. The only thing I own are my OC's and if you steal them then guess what? YOU'RE A DUCK!**_** XP**

* * *

"S-someone h-help me!" A voice scrawled out.

"Black Star did you hear something?"

Black Star took a quick look around, "No, maybe this heat is just getting to ya."

Tsubaki sighed and continued walking, "Alright." She jumped as a bloodcurdling scream was let out, hesitating before running towards the scream. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Black Star came running behind her, "Tsubaki! What happened-" He looked up, "Oh." A man stood before them devouring the soul of young child licking his lips before laughing manically. "What the..." Before they knew it he was gone.

"I think we should go to the DWMA about this..." Tsubaki said shivering form the sudden cold breeze that flew past her. She zipped up the jacket she was wearing and headed towards the DWMA quickly.

* * *

Kid paced back and forth thinking about what to do, "You all should keep on the lookout... Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Tsubaki nodded and headed towards the door. "Wait, I forgot to tell you. You and Black Star are invited to our class reunion. You can bring your son along if you wish."

A smile crossed her face, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night." He stood up straighter.

"Alright. See ya around!" Tsubaki walked out soon noticing Black Star was missing once she got outside. Her eyes scanned the area before noticing him on top of _'Death Bucks' _challenging any person that happened to walk by, "Black Star! Get down from there!"

* * *

Daisuke pressed his face into his hands and began to count, "1..2..3..4..5.." Angel, Sam, and Tiffany giggled and they moved backwards along with Axel. "6..7..8..9- Prepare to be freezed!"

Daisuke ran after Axel who was climbing a tree to try and hide, "You'll never catch me!" He laughed climbing higher and higher as the branches got thinner and thinner.

"Wanna bet?!" Daisuke shouted and he climbed after him.

"Y-you guys! G-get down from there! Y-you're going to get hurt!" Angel and Samantha shouted in unison. It was a bit too late as the branch snapped, Daisuke falling towards the ground. Samantha sighed annoyed before running over to catch him, only to fall down on the ground with him. "Ow.." She rubbed her head. Daisuke laughed nervously.

Angel sat down on the swing tied to the tree, "Next time maybe you shouldn't try to show off Axel." She puffed.

"Whatever.." He sat on a branch relaxing in the tree, sneaking glimpses at Tiffany when he could. Angel giggled as she noticed him causing him to blush furiously.

Tiffany put her phone in her purse and sighed, "I gotta go guys, I'll see you all Friday when school starts~!" With that she skipped off.

Samantha sighed as she watched her friends head home 1 by 1. "It's just me now.." She swung back in forth on the swing waiting for her parents to come home.

_**Unknown**_** P.O.V**

"Souls are still as delicious as they used to be..." I chuckle to myself as I walk down the street searching for people when a diabolical plan popped up in my head and a smirk crosses my face. "That'd be perfect." I changed my direction for a dear friend of mines house, Crona.

* * *

**That was the end of that chapter. I'm going to try to update this story more ~_~ anyways thank you all for reading! CAKE FOR ALL! *throws cake everywhere***

**B: YAY-**

**NONE FOR YOU BLACK STAR! ^-^'**

**Read. Review. Follow.**

**Peace out! Bless yo face!**


End file.
